Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo
by Anacahona
Summary: Mi versión del Misterio del Principe, pero desde el punto de vista HHr. Básicamente es un resumen de los últimos capítulos del libro con varias alteraciones mias, narrando como Harry inconcientemente prefiere a Hermione antes que a Ginny.  Esto NO es


Estaba viendo la película OOTP y me he decepcionado; leí HBP y me he decepcionado... ¿Qué me queda? Hacer otra versión que me guste más y he aquí el resultado, producto de un día de aburrimiento.

Como ya dije en el resumen; esto NO es un fic, es más bien mi versión del Principe Mestizo, pero desde el punto de vista HHr. Básicamente es un resumen de los últimos capítulos del libro (con varias alteraciones mias), narrando como Harry inconcientemente prefiere a Hermione antes que a Ginny.

De antemano les recuerdo que todos los personajes aquí mencionados y la trama en general pertenecen a JK Rowling, autora de la saga de Harry Potter.

**Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe**

**edición Salamandra, cap25-30**

- Toma –dijo Harry mientras entregaba a Hermione el mapa merodeador -Estoy seguro que Draco es un mortífago y está tramando algo; quiero que lo vigilen. Avisen al ED si es necesario, pero no lo pierdan de vista.

- Harry… -empezó Hermione, con el miedo reflejado en los ojos.

- No hay tiempo para discutir –dijo Harry con brusquedad, evitando mirar los ojos de su amiga- Dumbledore me está esperando, dice que cree saber en dónde está uno de los horrocruxes y yo iré con él.

- Pero Harry…

-Tomen también esto. –prosiguió Harry mientras le entregaba unos calcetines a Ron -Es el _Felix Felicis_, lo he escondido en los calcetines; quiero que se la repartan entre ustedes.

-¡No! –dijo Hermione al ver que Ron sacaba la botellita de poción dorada; cuya función era dar suerte a quién la tomara-. No necesitamos la poción. Tómatela tú. No sabes qué peligros te esperan.

- A mi no me pasará nada porque estaré con Dumbledore –le aseguró Harry poniendo ámbas manos sobre los hombros de su amiga-. En cambio, necesito saber que ustedes estarán bien… –Harry soltó a su amiga al ver la tristeza en su rostro - No me mires así, Hermione... –dijo mientras retrocedía -Anda, hasta luego… y diganle adiós a Ginny de mi parte –dijo finalmente mientras intentaba sonreír; entonces dio media vuelta y emprendió camino con decisión.

-¡Harry, espera! -gritó Hermione, pero este no le hizo caso y se perdió de vista tras el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-¡Ron, haz algo! -dijo Hermione en tono de súplica, como esperando que éste pudiera detenerlo, aún sabiendo que nada podía detener a Harry cuando este se empeñaba en algo. Y, como era de suponer, Ron no lo hizo.

-Tranquila, Hermione –dijo en cambio mientras la apartaba del hueco del retrato -.Todo saldrá bien; ya verás… -dijo abrazándola. Sus dedos acariciaban el pelo crespo de su amiga mientras sus ojos azules seguían clavados en dónde minutos antes Harry se había marchado; entonces su rostro adoptó una expresión resignada.

--------

Horas después Harry regresaba a Hogsmade junto a Dumbledore. El profesor, que estaba muy debilitado, llevaba guardado en su bolsillo el horrocrux. Era un guardapelo y Harry no paraba de preguntarse si realmente valía la pena que Dumbledore casi muriera por un tonto guardapelo.

-No es solamente un guardapelo, Harry –le había recordado el profesor -.Es un horrocrux; aquí yace parte del alma de Voldemort. Mientras sigan existiendo estos objetos, su vida seguirá siendo inmortal. Por eso hay que destruirlos todos, para que cuando llegue el momento, tú puedas destruirlo.

Harry asintió, pero aún así tenía un mal presentimiento, algo no andaba bien. Fue entonces cuando notó que la marca tenebrosa yacía sobre la torre de astronomía y eso solo significaba dos cosas: que los mortífagos habían estado en Hogwarts y que habían asecinado a alguien. Entonces pensó en Ron y en Hermione y sintió un vuelco en el corazón; él le había pedido a Hermione que vigilaran a Draco ¿y si era ella quién yacía muerta en algún lugar de la torre?

-¡Rápido, Harry! –había dicho Dumbledore, quién repentinamente había recobrado parte de su fuerza –¡Debemos llegar cuanto antes!

A Harry solo se le ocurrió una cosa: "¡Accio escobas!" -dijo, y luego dos escobas aparecieron volando hacia ellos. Rápidamente se montaron en ellas y volaron en dirección al castillo, mientras Dumbledore iba rompiendo los sortilegios que impedía la entrada al mismo. Tenían que llegar y cuanto antes mejor, pues los niños del castillo corrían peligro. Poco sospechaba Dumbledore, o al menos eso pensaba Harry, que este se encaminaba hacia una emboscada.

Tiempo después de haber llegado a la torre, Harry se dio cuenta que todo había sido una trampa, pero ya era muy tarde: Dumbledore había muerto a manos de Snape y, para colmo, el horrocrux por el cuál el anciano se había debilitado había resultado ser falso. Harry sentía como su mundo poco a poco se derrumbaba, su mentor había muerto y había sido en vano.

------

-Vamos, Harry… -había dicho Ginny mientras este se encontraba al lado del cadáver de Dumbledore –debemos ir a la enfermería…

-No estoy herido –había soltado Harry.

-Son órdenes de McGonagall –dijo Ginny, mientras intentaba tomar el brazo del chico- Todos están allí: Ron, Hermione…

Entonces Harry se dejó guiar por Ginny.

-¡Harry! –había exclamado Hermione cuando lo vió asomarse en la habitación de la enfermería. -¡Oh Harry¿Estas bien? –prosiguió esta mientras lo abrazaba -Estábamos preocupados por ti…

Harry abrazó a Hermione fuertemente, cerró sus ojos y el alivio recorrió su cuerpo. Hermione se apartó un poco y tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos. Sus verdes ojos estaban empañados en lágrimas.

-Dumbledore ha muerto –dijo este por fin.

-¿Qué? –preguntó su amiga, incrédula.

-Dumbledore ha muerto –repitió Harry –Snape lo ha matado…

-No puede ser…

-Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, Hermione…

Todos miraban a Harry expectantes, querían saber todos los detalles. Hermione no se apartó de Harry mientras este narraba como Snape los había traicionado, se había quedado a su lado dándole fuerzas para proseguir su dolorosa narración y, mientras Harry narraba, Ginny se reunió en silencio con Luna y Ron que estaban sentados en la cama de Neville, quien había sido herido por los mortífagos. Harry creyó ver tristeza en el rostro de la peliroja, pero supuso que se debía a la muerte de Dumbledore.

-…y luego Snape huyó con Draco… -terminó de decir Harry.

Todos estaban asombrados por la traición de Snape, pero muy dentro de ellos sabían que tarde o temprano Snape se revelaría; en realidad nadie –salvo Dumbledore- había confiado ciegamente en él.

-------

Dos días después se realizó el entierro del mago más grande de esos tiempos. Dumbledore; que en vida fue muy querido y respetado por muchos, tuvo un entierro digno de un héroe y hasta las sirenas y los centauros le hicieron homenajes.

Harry se encontraba sentado en la última fila de sillas cerca del lago. Junto a él se encontraban Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Mientras un desconocido mago daba un discurso sobre lo valioso que había sido Dumbledore, Harry se encontraba mirando de soslayo a Ginny. No sabía como decirle lo que venía pensando desde hacía días, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo. Mientras pensaba en eso oyó un gemido: Hermione, con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ron, lloraba la muerte de Dumbledore. Harry vió como Ron acariciaba los castaños rizos de Hermione, mientras esta se secaba los ojos con un pañuelo. Entonces decidió que el momento de hablar había llegado.

-Ginny, se que talvés no sea el momento indicado, pero tenemos que hablar -dijo este.

Ginny lo miró y su rostro se tensó por unos segundos.

-¿Qué tienes que decir, Harry?

-No podemos seguir saliendo juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Ginny en vez de llorar, esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y lo miró a los ojos.

-La verdad es que no me sorprende. Ya sabía que al final pasaría esto. Es obvio que no puedes estar contento si no es persiguiendo a Voldemort ¿no? Quizá por eso es que me gustas tanto.

Harry observó que Hermione seguía llorando junto a Ron y que a este también se le resbalaban las lágrimas. Con aire triste y un tanto incómodo se puso en pié, le dio la espalda a Ginny y comenzó a andar por la orilla del lago. Al poco rato escuchó pasos en la grama, miró hacia atrás y se encontro con los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa, Harry? –había preguntado la castaña.

-Acabo de terminar con Ginny –dijo Harry mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos y observaba a su amiga. Su rostro había adquirido una extraña expresión que Harry no pudo indentificar.

Luego se acercó Ron y los tres comenzaron a caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la sombra de un árbol que en tiempos más felices les había servido como lugar de estudio. Muchos recuerdos vivían allí, al igual que en cada rincón de Hogwarts. Harry miró a Hermione y se encontró con unos ojos igual de tristes y nostálgicos que los suyos, luego los ojos castaños se desviaron hacia el castillo.

-No puedo creer que vayan a cerrar el colegio. –dijo al fin

-A lo mejor no lo cierran –dijo Ron- ¿Tú que opinas, Harry?

-De todos modos yo no volveré –contestó Harry.

Ron lo miró asombrado, pero Hermione dijo con tristeza:

- Supuse que dirías eso ¿qué harás entonces?

- Volveré a casa de mis tíos porque Dumbledore así lo quiso, luego iré al Valle de Godric. Tengo la sospecha de que todo comenzó allí…

-Iremos contigo Harry –dijo Ron- nos encontraremos en casa de tus tíos y luego iremos contigo a donde quiera que vayas.

-No –dijo Harry- quiero hacer esto solo, no quiero poner a nadie más en peligro.

-Una vez nos dijistes que podíamos renunciar cuando quisieramos ¿no? –dijo Hermione- Pues no lo hemos hecho y tampoco pensamos hacerlo ahora.

Harry sonrió nostálgico mientras miraba a Hermione y entonces sintió un renovado cariño hacia ellos. El que no lo abandonaran en ese momento no tenia precio para él. Cerró su mano con firmeza alrededor de la de ella, luego miró a Ron y juntos los tres comenzaron a caminar rumbo al castillo. Talvez su encuentro con Voldemort ocurriría en una semana o en un año, pero mientras pudiera disfrutar un día más junto a Hermione, y junto a Ron, cualquier sacrificio valdría la pena.

* * *

Así hubiera terminado el libro a mi gusto; entonces daba cabida para un final HHr en el próximo... 


End file.
